


Smiles

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr and I kinda fell in love.

Mary wouldn’t stop crying. Everyone on the bus wouldn’t stop glaring at Dean and he couldn’t calm her down. He loved Mary but he hated crying, especially when they’re in public. It was the end of the day and everyone probably wanted a nice quiet ride home, not a cranky baby. 

“Hey, you wanna shut ‘er up?” the guy across from him angrily says.

Dean clenches his teeth to stop him from saying anything wrong and replies with a mumble, “Sorry.” 

Mary was Dean’s life. Anything said against her hit a nerve. She was the result of a one-night stand but he loved her with all his heart even if her mother abandoned her with out a second thought. Being a single parent is hard but Mary’s laugh is worth being her father and mother. 

“Hey, Mary,” Dean soothed, “We’re almost there okay? I’ll change your diaper right when we get home.” 

She still wouldn’t stop fussing. Her daycare said she wouldn’t take a nap today, so maybe she just wants to sleep. Dean rubs his eyes with his calloused hands. 

“I know, I know, sweetheart. It’s been a long day.” Sighed Dean. 

Mary suddenly lets out a configured laugh. Like she was fighting the cry to bring out her sweet little laughter. Dean looks down at her and sees a content smile on her face. He smiles back but finds out that she wasn’t even looking at him. He follows her line of sight to see the most beautiful smile he’d seen. The man, two seats away from him, was smiling a gummy smile at his Mary. His blue eyes stood out as he forms wrinkles near them and brings up hand to wave at the baby. 

Dean looks down back at Mary and grins, “Yeah, I see that. He is very handsome.” 

The bus comes to a stop, and indicating that it was Dean’s stop. Grabbing the diaper bag and Mary, he gets up to leave the bus. Dean looks back at the man and sees that he had gotten up and had already left the bus. 

“Hold on tight, Mary.” Dean whispers. “I’m going to catch him.” 

Dean jogs after the man and yells, “Hey, guy who made my daughter stop crying.” 

The blue-eyed man turned around with a slight smile. Dean picked up his pace and stopped right in front of him. Mary turns to look at the other man and coos while reaching out to him.   
“She is absolutely adorable.” He says while taking one of her hands to mimic a handshake. 

Dean’s heart swells up at the sight of them interacting and chuckles. He puts down the diaper back and holds out his hand. 

“I’m Dean and this is Mary.” Dean states. 

“Mary is a beautiful name.” he replied. “I’m Castiel.” 

Castiel takes Dean’s hand to shake but Mary jumps towards him. Castiel catches her and Dean hands her to him. Dean’s never trusted others, except his brother, with Mary but Castiel’s enticing eyes were made to be trusted. 

“Hey, Mary. It’s really nice to meet you.” Castiel coos as Mary babbles back. Dean couldn’t pick who was cuter. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that.” Dean flusters. “Mary isn’t usually that jump.” 

Castiel smiles up at him, “It’s absolutely fine.” 

Mary curls her fist around Castiel’s cobalt tie and refuses to let go. Castiel doesn’t mind but Dean felt embarrassed that she wouldn’t let her go. It was nice to see her willingly go to someone else but the poor guy probably just wanted to go home and eat dinner. 

“I-“ Dean starts to apologize. 

Castiel interrupts, “Have you had dinner yet?” 

Dean was startled. His head was reaching far-fetched ideas and hopes. In this train of thought he remembers that he hadn’t had dinner and was actually starving. Though this might just be a formality Castiel was fulfilling because Mary wouldn’t let him go, but if this dinner went well, Dean hopes that it would go further. 

“No I haven’t.” 

“Great, there is this diner near the thrift shop that has the best burgers in town.” Castiel says. 

Mary bounces in Castiel’s arms, laughing. 

Dean laughs too, “I think Mary answered for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu)


End file.
